Bali !
by Ms. RavenVioleta
Summary: Bali, Tempat Indah yang banyak di bicarakan orang-orang. Di Bali aku berharap banyak, aku berharap penatku hilang, bersenang-senang, melupakan masalah yang ada, berlibur dengan para sahabat terbaikku dll. Tapi, tujuanku utama adalah untuk mendapatkan jodoh dan melupannya. menemukan sosok yang membuatku kuat dan bahagia. Aku pasrahkan pada Bali dan Kami-sama. Aku Hinata Hyuuga.
1. Chapter 1

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Sasuke U.& Hinata H**

**Disclaimer Chara : Om Masashi Kishimoto**

**This Story just real from me.**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC, dll. Jangan harap kesempurnaan dari fic ini.^^'**

**Just **

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

But I hope u'll like this one.

.

.

**Hinata POV**

Hummmmmm, besok pagi aku akan berangkat jalan-jalan bersama keempat sahabat-sahabatku Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Temari. Kami berangkat berlibur ke tempat yang cukup jauh di Tenggara Asia sana tepatnya di Indonesia, Bali. Tempat yang terkenal Indah, berbudaya, dan banyak cerita dan informasi menarik yang ku dapat tentang tempat itu. Alasan kami berlibur ke Bali adalah untuk melepaskan penat yang membebani kami dua minggu terakhir ini. Dua minggu lalu kami semua telah menyelesaikan skripsi kami, tinggal menunggu giliran kami di sidang atas karya kami itu. Sidang tercepat yang akan berlangsung adalah dua bulan lagi. Sangat pusing memikirnya, hingga akhirnya kami pun memutuskan berlibur ke tempat yang benar-benar indah dan cukup jauh dari Negriku, Jepang. Tapi tujuan utamaku bukan itu, tujuan utamaku adalah untuk mendapatkan jodoh. Hemmmm terdengar gila memang, tapi memang itu tujuanku. Di sini, di tempatku sampai saat ini aku belum memiliki kekasih satu kali pun. Mungkin benar kata sahabat-sahabatku kalau keadaan aku saat ini adalah karena diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa membuka hatiku. Jangan fikir aku tidak berusaha, aku sudah banyak berusaha, aku sudah merelakan hatiku jika nyatanya aku mencintai orang lain tapi entah kenapa hatiku masih memilihnya untuk menetap.

Sering aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku lelah, karena memang aku lelah untuk mencintainya aku sangat menyadari itu. Aku sudah merelakan jika nyatanya dia bersama orang lain kini, aku membayangkankan dan aku tidak menangis. Dan aku simpulkan aku tidak lagi mencintainya. Maka dari itu saat ini saat aku tahu aku sudah tidak lagi mencintainya aku harus menemukan seseorang yang harus aku tetapkan di dalam Hatiku. Besar harapanku aku akan menemukannya di Bali nanti.

Yupppp selesai sudah aku membereskan pakaianku yang akan kubawa ke Bali nanti harus segera ke ruang makan sekarang, karena Ayahku sudah datang untuk makan siang bersama.

.

.

Normal POV.

Gadis bersurai Indigo yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu kini sedang berjalan menuruni tangga untuk segera bergabung dengan anggota keluarga lainnya. Di meja makan itu telah duduk kepala keluarga dari keluarga Hyuuga yaitu Hyuuga Hiasi, Anak tertua di keluarga itu yang sebenarnya adalah anak angkat karena ayahnya yang merupakan kakak dari Hyuuga Hiasi harus meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil, namanya Hyuuga Neji, dan adik kandung Hinata yang merupakan anak bontot di keluarga tersebut yang bernama Hyuuga Hanabi. Kemana ibu Hinata? sungguh pukulan terberat yang dialami keluarga itu adalah saat ibu mereka (Hinata dan Hanabi) itu harus kembali pada kami-sama saat pertama mencium Hanabi yang baru saja dilahirkannya. Di dalam rumah yang tidak terlalu besar itu tinggal empat orang kepala yang saling mengasihi.

Setiap harinya Hiashi dan Neji selalu menghabiskan istirahat siang dari kantornya untuk makan siang di rumah. Selesai makan dan berbincang-bincang Hiashi dan Neji pun segera kembali ke kantornya. Seperti saat ini mereka sekeluarga berkumpul di meja makan Hyuuga, dengan senyuman yang sering terlihat dari mereka menampakkan mereka adalah keluarga yang sangat bahagia meski telah kehilangan salah satu di antara mereka. Dan setelah 45 menit berlalu, akhirnya Hiashi dan Neji pun berpamitan untuk kembali ke kantornya. Hinata dan Hanabi pun mengantar kedua pria berharga di keluarga tersebut ke luar pintu rumah. Kedua pria Hyuuga itu pun memasuki mobil masing-masing dan bejalan menuju kantor mereka. Hinata dan Hanabi menutup pintunya dengan perlahan. Tiba-tiba Hanabi menarik baju Hinata.

"Nee ajak aku yaaaaa." Hanabi merengek menarik baju Hinata.

"Tidak. Nanti saat usiamu sudah 15th baru akan aku ajak kau kemana-mana." Hinata berjongkok mensejajarkan tinggi dengan Hanabi.

"Benar? Sekarang umurku berapa?" Hanabi sumringah.

"Sebelas tahun."

"Empat tahun lagi?"

"Hu'um. Sekarang bantu aku beres-beres untuk dibawa besok yuk." Yang kemudian dijawab anggukan kuat dari Hanabi.

Seperti Hanabi yang semangat membantu Hinata seakan-akan dia yang akan pergi ke Bali, Hinata pun demikian sangat berharap banyak pada Bali membuatnya begitu semangat untuk keberangkatan besok. Sampailah mereka berdua tertidur di kamar Hinata.

_Tooi chiheisen e mukai yasashi ude kara_

_Zutto kakete kitandane_

_Saishou wa chiisana hohaba de_

_Hitotsu hitotsu ho wo tsume_

_Furi mukeba naga…._

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Moshi Moshi Hinata. kau sudah siap?"

"Hah? Memang ini jam berapa?" Hinata gelagapan melihat jam.

"Jam? Jam empat sore. Memang kenapa?"

"Ahhh Ino chan kau mengagetkanku. Aku kira aku ketiduran sampai pagi."

"Aku kan tanya, kau sudah siap untuk besok belum? Aku sangat tidak sabar. . hihihi"

"Aku rasa sudah. Apalagi sudah dibantu Hanabi chan." Tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut Hanabi.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal oke. Aku sudah menelpon Sakura tadi, takut dia lupa membawa bukti booking tempat kost-nya. Hihihi yasudah ya. Aku sungguh tidak sabar Hinata." dan Ino pun menutup teleponnya.

'Aku pun tidak sabar Ino chan. Aku sangat yakin akan bertemu pangeranku sesungguhnya di Bali nanti. Dan 'Dia' akan benar-benar berlalu. Berkati aku Kami-sama.'

Permohan terdalam dari Hinata yang ia curahkan kepada-NYA berharap di dengar dan dikabulkan.

Malampun tiba, setelah makan malam bersama Hinata segera masuk kamar mengecek lagi barang bawaannya. Berkali-kali ia lakukan untuk meyakinkan bahwa ia siap untuk ke Bali besok. Lengkap menurutnya, dan ia tutup koper itu dan ia tutup lagi kedua matanya kemudian menari napas panjang.

"Sasuke…. Huffff Aku siap melepaskanmu, melupakanmu, merelakanmu,,," perkataan Hinata tertahan, ia menahan tangisnya terlihat dari getaran di bibirnya. "Aku sudah lelah menantimu, aku…. Aku tidak mencintaimu….. lagi. Hikz"

"BAGUS!" yang tentu saja membuat Hinata menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Nii-san?!"

"Khusuk sekali do'amu." Neji melangkah sambil menutup pintu. "Sampai aku membuka pintu pun kau tidak dengar." Yang kemudian duduk di hadapan Hinata dengan dibatasi koper. "Aku harap ini airmata terakhirmu untuk Uchiha satu itu. Segera dapatkan yang lebih baik darinya, siapa pun itu nanti yang kau bawa di hatimu saat kembali dari Bali, akan aku dukung. Himeku terlalu sempurna untuk seorang Uchiha. Kau mengerti?" Neji seraya menghapus airmata Hinata.

"Ha'i. Arigatou Nii-san. Tapi aku mohon Nii-san jangan benci padanya, bukan dia yang memaksaku untuk selalu menantinya. Akulah yang bodoh." Hinata memeluk Neji.

"Jadilah Himeku yang baru, yang pintar, dan yang mampu membuka hati untuk orang lain sekembalinya kau dari Bali." Dijawab anggukan dari Hinata yang berda dalam pelukannya. "Sekarang tidurlah. Jam lima kita berangkat."

Neji melepaskan pelukkan Hinata dan menurunkan koper Hinata dari kasurnya. Lalu berjalan keluar kamar Hinata. Dan Hinata beranjak ke kasurnya merebahkan dirinya, menarik selimut hingga sebatas lehernya, ia pejamkan matanya dan berkata "Kami-sama, kau yang selalu tahu keinginanku. Aku mohon, berkati langkahku ke Bali sampai kembali. Kaulah harapanku." Hinata tersenyum lembut, dan tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

Jam empat pagi.

Kringggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Secara bersamaan di lima rumah berbeda jam waker berbunyi yang kemudian disambut dengan semangat yang cukup malas-malasan dari kelima empunya.

Sakura, langsung terduduk di kasurnya dan kemudian mematikan wakernya dan segera mandi.

Ino, segera mematikan wakernya dengan sedikt tawaran "Lima menit lagiii".

Tenten langsung mengambil Handuk tanpa mematikan wakernya. Mungkin ini alunan indah menurutnya.

Temari, tidak terusik sedikit pun sebelum terdengar suara 'dug dug dug' "NEE CHANNNN MATIKAN WAKERRMU BERISIKKK" barulah Temari terbangun dan kemudian mandi.

Hinata, membuka matanya sambil tersenyum yang masih kantuk "Ohayou Jepang, Witing me Baliiii" kemudian mematikan wakernya dan mandi.

Sampai tepat waktu semuanya, tiba di bandara Konohagakure setengah jam sebelum berangkat. Setelah berpamit-pamitan merekapun masuk kedalam pesawat yang untungnya ontime. Lepas landas dari tanah Jepang menuju tanah Indonesia.

"BALIIIIIII, YEYYYYY" kompak mereka berlima berteriak saat pesawat lepas landas. Yang tentu saja menarik perhatian penumpang lainnya.

Setelah delapan jam menempuh perjalanan udara akhirnya kelima gadis itu pun tiba di tanah Denpasar, Bali, Indonesia. Cuaca sangat cerah seolah mengucapkan selamat datang dipulau indah Indonesia, Bali. Kelima gadis itu benar-benar ribut dan ramai, bagaimana tidak, ini perjalanan ke luar negeri pertama mereka yang dilakukan bersama-sama. Mereka semua sangat bersemangat hari ini.

"Akhirnya kita sampai di Bali… ahhhhh ingin segera menuju pantainya." Temari kegirangan.

"Iya iya benar. Nanti kita berenang yaaa. . aaahhhhh aku senang sekali." Ino benar-benar lepas kendai berteriak-teriak kegirangan.

"Yasudah ayo cepat cari taksi untuk segera menuju cottage kita." Sakura segera menarik mereka keluar bandara.

Langsung saja ada taksi yang menghampiri mereka, ,

"Good afternoon ladies, Welcome to Bali. Can I help you?" Sapa taksi yang ramah.

"Yes, do you know this place?" jawab tenten sambil memberikan secarik kertas.

"Emmm, Yes offcourse. Its Cottage right? Not really far about one hour."

"Okey, let's go." Semua masuk ke taksi.

"Aku dimana?" Rengek Sakura yang masih diluar taksi.

"Sepertinya kita butuh dua taksi. Hummmm yasudah Hinata kau yang gampang keluarnya bersama Sakura yah di taksi selanjutnya." Atur tenten.

"Baiklah"

Dan mereka pun dengan terpaksa melakukan perjalanan ke cottage dengan terpisah di dua taksi berbeda. Mereka saling berbincang gembira, dan sesekali para supir taksi ini seperti tour guide yang senantiasa memperkenalkan bangunan atau tempat-tempat indah yang di lewatinya. 'Ramah' kata itu yang mereka berlima tangkap dari supir taksi yang tentu saja orang Indonesia.

Hampir satu jam mereka diatas taksi, kini mereka sudah berada di kamar yang telah mereka pesan. Cottage yang bisa di isi lima orang, dan yang terpenting menghadap dan dekat dengan laut, jalanannya saja sudah berpasir. Sangat-sangat Indah, mereka berlima langsung melihat hamparan pasir putih yang menggoda, ombak laut yang biru, pohon-pohon kelapa yang membuat teduh, warna warni kulit manusia di sana, bangunan-bangunan yang unik, dan banyak yang ingin mereka lakukan dengan keindahan di sana. Namun perjalanan yang berjam-jam membuat mereka lelah. Setelah menerima kunci cottage mereka pun beristirahat di sana. Tanpa berberes terlebih dulu mereka terlelap diatas kasur masing-masing yang alakadarnya. Terlalu lelah mungkin mereka dan sekarang semuanya benar-benar pulas.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain di Jepang.

"Sasuke-kun, kapan kau tak sibuk?" Rengek seorang gadis dengan rambut merah menyala sambil memakan ice creamkepada seorang pria tampan di sampingnya.

"Hn? Kenapa?" Tanya laki-laki yang benama Sasuke itu sambil melihat gadis di sebelah kanannya.

"Aku ingin berlibur. Kita berdua." Kata gadis itu dengan semangat sambil menyuapkan sesendok es krimnya pada pria itu.

"Ummmm, sudah cukup sekali saja. Kau kan tahu aku tak suka manis. Hummmm, kau mau kemana?" Tanya pria itu dengan tampang dan nada datarnya tapi tangannya membelai lembut rambut merah di sampingnya.

"Kau selalu bercerita kalau Bali itu indah kan?"

"Hn."

"Aku mau ke sana." Kata gadis itu lagi sambil menatap lurus ke pria di sampingnya dengan senyum mengembangnya dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa?" Sasuke seperti terkejut.

"Kenapa? Aku ingin ke sana, katamu Indah. Aku ingin ke sana bersamamu." Gadis itu memeluk lengan Sasuke.

"Karin, ummmm apa tidak ada tempat lain?" tanya Sasuke bernego.

"Un? Kenapa?" Gadis yang bernama Karin itu kecewa.

"Tidak, hanya saja…" Sasuke seperti berpikir.

"Hanya saja apa?" Karin memaksa.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku yakin kau tidak kuat panasnya. Di sana sangat panas, nanti kulitmu ini terbakar." Sasuke mencubit pipi Karin.

"Ummmmm, tidak akan. Aku mau sore ini kita berangkat ke Bali. Oke…!" Karin mengacungkan kelingkingnya kepada Sasuke.

"Haaahhhh, baiklah. Lagi pula sudah lama aku tidak ke sana." Sasuke memasukkan tangannya ke saku dan berjalan meninggalkan Karin. tentu saja Karin mengejarnya dan memeluk lengannya lagi. Dan kembali kedua sejoli itu berjalan menapakki jalan konoha dari café tempat mereka tadi makan siang menuju kantor Sasuke.

.

.

.

Di Bali. Insonesia

"Ya ampun sudah pukul delapan? Hoammmmm nyenyak sekali. Mandi ahhhh" Sakura yang bangun lebih dulu.

Gerakan dari Sakura membuat Tenten terbangun, tidak seperti Sakura yang langsung mandi Tenten justru menuju keluar rumah.

"Sedang apa?"

"Hinata? tidak ada hanya penasaran bagaimana Bali saat malam."

"Indah." Kata Hinata sambil menatap pantai yang terlihat di kejauhan sana.

"Hummm, ingin rasanya berkeliling sekarang tapi kita punya kerjaan. Ayo cepat rapihkan barang-barangmu." Tenten menarik Hinata masuk.

Setelah semua gadis itu mandi dan membereskan barang-barang dan tempat tidurnya, mereka pun tertidur lagi tak sabar menyambut esok pagi.

Pukul delapan pagi lagi-lagi Sakura yang bangun lebih awal, diikuti tenten dan yang lainnya. Karena kamar mandi yang disediakan hanya dua jadilah mereka semua antre. Hinata dan Ino berinisiatif jalan-jalan di sekitar cottage.

"Ino ibu-ibu itu jual apa ya? Sepertinya makanan"

"Coba yukk. ."

"Good morning girls. Do you want it?" sapa si penjual dengan bahasa inggris yang kaku.

"Mam, can you tell me what it is?" tanya Hinata.

"This is Nasi uduk. For breakfast, Indonesian traditional food." Jelas si ibu.

"Wahhh Cool. Sorry whats the name?"

"Na-si U-duk."

"Nase Udhuk?" Hinata mengulang.

"Yup. Do you want to try it?"

"Sure. I want emmmm five Nase Udhuk." Pinta Hinata tersenyum.

"Mam, this is rice?" tanya Ino.

"Yes, Rice is Nasi in Indonesia."

"Ohhhh, Creative. Hehehe."

"You are from Korea right?" tanya si ibu sok tahu.

"No, we are japan."

"Ohhhh sorry, Korea and japans look seems. . hehe. This is" si Ibu menyerahkan bungkusan.

"Thank you. How much mam?"

"Twenty five thousand rupias."

"This..?" Hinata ragu memberikan uang dalam bentuk rupiah, baru kali ini.

"Yes, nice girls. Thank you and please come back again."

Mereka berdua pun segera menuju cottage untuk memberikan belanjaan mereka dan mencicipi makanan khas Indonesia. Langsung saja mereka santap Nasi uduk tersebut, dan mereka suka. Saling berganti-gantian mandi membuat mereka kesiangan untuk bermain di pantai. Setelah mereka semua rapih mereka pun segera ke pantai. Sedikit bermain-main awalnya sambil hunting foto. Tak terasa mereka cukup jauh berjalan menyisiri pantai ini. Baju sudah setengah basah karena bercanda-canda tanpa berenang. Tidak afdol rasanya jika sudah begini…

"Ayo kita berenang." Ajak Temari.

"Nanti saja di dekat cottage supaya aman meletakkan barang-barangnya." Tawar Ino yang kemudian di setujui yang lain.

Mereka pun berjalan lagi kembai ke arah cottage, tak henti-hentinya mereka berteriak dan tertawa. Seperti memang Bali ini adalah benar untuk mereka. Tak jarang mata tertuju pada mereka yang membuat gaduh.

"Sudah di sini saja, tidak terlalu jauh dari cottagenya. Di sini panas sekali. Sungguh." Sakura yang langsung terduduk di bawah pohon kelapa besar.

Mereka pun langsung melepaskan alat-alat yang tidak di perkenankan terkena air. Mereka yang semuanya mengenkan celana sepaha dan tanktop warna warni yang kemudian di balut kemeja yang warna warni pula. Seragam mereka barangkali, heee stidaknya itulah salah satu bukti kekompakan mereka. Ino, Tenten dan Temari langsung membuka kemeja, sepatu, dan tasnya kemudian langsung berlari menerjang ombak pantai Dreamland di Bali. Sedang Sakura yang kelelahan masih setia duduk di bawah pohon kelapa di temani Hinata yang asyik melihat pemandangan ketiga sahabatnya yang berenang dengan kebahagiaannya.

"Hinata, kau belum punya pacar?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau mengejekku? Hum? Kau tahu apa jawabannya." Hinata yang kemudian memfoto lagi sahabatnya yang masih asyik berenang.

"Berubahlah… Buka Hatimu" Saran Sakura.

"Sakura chan." Hinata menghadap ke Sakura dengan sangat serius. "Sudah lama aku membuka hatiku. Dan kau tahu itu, belum ada yang berkenan mengisi kekosongan yang ada. Apa harus ku obral hatiku?"

"Kau belum Hinata. Gunakan insting kewanitaanmu."

"Huftt." Hinata kembali menatap lautan. "Instingku tidak penah salah, keyakinanku tidak pernah salah. Aku ke Bali, aku yakin akan mendapatkan Cinta sejatiku. Percaya?" Hinat yang menoleh ke Sakura, di jawab senyuman serta gelengan kecil dari Sakura. "Akan ku buktikan." Hinata menutup matanya. "Dimana kau Cinta sejatikuuuu. Siapapun yang pertama aku lihat saat aku membuka mata ini dia adalah Cinta sejtaiku." Hinata berputar-putar ringan sambil menutup matanya. "Kami-sama tunjukan padaku, hap" Hinata pun membuka matanya kearah kanannya.

Deg

Senyum Hinata yang mengembang perlahan memudar, masih di tatapnya orang pertama dilihatnya setelah matanya terpejam tadi. Orang itu pun menatap dingin Hinata tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya di tepian pantai, dan ada seorang gadis yang merangkul lengannya. Gadis itu cantik, berambut merah menyala, mengenakan pakaian kerja yang disimpulkan gadis itu adalah kekasih laki-laki itu.

'Kenapa dia ada di sini?Siapa gadis itu?' itulah pertanyaan yang ada di hati Hinata.

Tidak mendapat jawaban karena tidak ada yang mendengar kecuali Kami-sama, Hinata menundukkan wajahnya mencoba menerima. Sedang laki-laki itu masih terus menatap Hinata intens.

"Hinata kau kenapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak apa. Hanya saja tidak ada yang menunggang kuda. Bukankah pangeran harus menunggang kuda?" Hinata tersenyum getir dan menatap kameranya dengan tatapan kosong.

Sakura melirik kearah Hinata menatap tadi. Detik itu juga ia mengetahui alasannya. Entah bagaimana menengkan Hinata kalau sudah begini, lebih baik pura-pura tidak tahu saja. Dan bagaimana mungkin bisa terlalu kebetulan, Sakura benci mengetahui ini akan sulit bagi Hinata.

TBC

Hummmmmm, semantara segini dulu yang bisa saya tulis, maaf kalo banyak typoo, gak sempat celang karena sudah larut sekali ini. bagaimana minna? Tbc atw stop saja?

Ummmmmmmm, maafkan saya untuk yg minta lanjutan dr DW, sabar yah, saya baru nulis separuh dan tiba-tiba buntu. . hehehe eh malah nulis fic baru ini.

N ntk squel HYLJ kayanya agak lama karena saya harus segera menyusun skripsi. Do'akan saya yah. . hee

Berharap fic ini lebih banyak peminatnya dari fic saya sebelumnya. . hehe

Bingung mau bilang apa lagi. Pokoknya Arigatou ntk Readers sekalian. Mohon Riview yah. .

RnR, Please.


	2. and Bali

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Sasuke U.& Hinata H**

**Disclaimer Chara : Om Masashi Kishimoto**

**This Story just real from me.**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC, dll. Jangan harap kesempurnaan dari fic ini.^^'**

**Just **

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

.

.

.

"Aku mau berenang. Kau mau?" ajak Sakura.

"Sepertinya aku di sini saja."

"Baiklah. Jaga dirimu dan barang-barang yah." Sakura membuka sepatu dan kemejanya kemudian berlari sengaja agak mendekat kearah pasangan yang tadi Hinata lihat yang sedang berjalan menyusuri tepian pantai. "Benar" Ucap Sakura pelan dalam larinya.

Hinata masih terduduk dibawah pohon dengan wajah yang menghadap kebawah. Ingin rasanya ia menangis detik itu juga, namun tidak mampu lagi keluar sepertinya, dadanya terlalu sesak.

'Kenapa di sini harus bertemu denganmu Sasuke san? Di rumah pun kita jarang bertemu walau berdekatan. Berapa tahun kita tak saling jumpa? Dan di sini aku harus melihatmu…. Bersama wanita yang pasti kekasihmu. Kami-sama, apakah do'a-do'aku tak kau dengar?' Hinata hanya menggeleng lemah tidak sanggup menatap kedepan takut pemandangan itu ia lihat lagi.

"Hinata, kau tidak berenang? Kembali ke cottage yuk. Aku lelah." Ino menghampiri Hinata yang masih menunduk.

"Kau kenapa?" sambil berusaha membuka kunci pintu cottage, yang di jawab gelengan kepala oleh Hinata. "Aku tak yakin." Ino langsung masuk cottage dan mandi. Hinata yang mengikutiya dari belakang.

Tanpa Hinata sadari Sasuke yang sama kagetnya seperti Hinata karena mereka bisanya bertemu di tempat sejauh ini dari yang biasanya mereka pijak, masih mentap Hinata sampai Hinata menutup pintu cottage, dengan stoicnya.

**Sasuke Pov**

Hinata kah itu? Bagaimana? Bagaimana bisa, bahkan di rumah pun tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Ini apa? Di Bali?. Dadaku berdegup kencang, aku heran, bingung dan kaget. Bagaimana mungkin bisa seperti ini? Aku tidak menyukai ini. Tapi…. Tapi entahlah. Apakah dia tinggal di sana? Arggghhhtttt, aku benci ini. Ku palingkan pandanganku darinya yang telah tertutup pintu cottagenya. Aku tatap hamparan pasir yang aku injak, aku rasakan Karin sangat senang di sampingku. Dia terus berceloteh, tapi aku tidak mendengarkannya. Aku bertemu Hinata di tempat jauh ini begitu mengejutkan. Sesak, entah kenapa aku merasa ingin teriak.

"Iya kan Sasuke kun. Pokoknya besok." Entah apa yang Karin maksud tapi tidak mungkin aku tolak permintaannya.

"Hn."

"Aku mencintaimu." Ia kemudian mencium pipi kananku. Aku hanya tersenyum paksa kepadanya. Tak ku pungkiri aku menyukainya. Tapi kejadian barusan sangat menguras pikiranku. Aku terus berjalan di pinggir pantai ini dengan gadisku di sampingku. Setidaknya itu cukup menyadarkanku akan statusku saat ini.

**Sasuke end POV.**

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba, kelima gadis itu sudah punya acara yaitu barbeque di pinggir pantai, sesuai janji pemilik cottage yang akan menyediakan party kecil untuk penghuni cottagenya. Kelima gadis ini sudah tidak sabar menikmati angin pantai malam di Bali. Tenten, Sakura dan Ino pun langsung menuju tempat barbeque agak jauh di depan cottage dan dekat dengan pantai. Ternyata sudah banyak orang di sana, penghuni-penghuni cottage tetangga ternyata. Acara pesta barbeque ini akan dimulai dengan lomba memanggang, tapi Temari dan Hinata belum datang.

"Hinata kau cepatlah. Aku duluan yah, jangan lupa kunci."

"Tunggu Temari chan." Hinata mengunci pintu cottagenya agak kesusahan.

Begitu berbalik alangkah terkejutnya saat mendapati seorang Sasuke yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Sangat tidak masuk akal, ini benar-benar Sasuke orang yang tidak mau ia temui kini berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Ingin rasanya ia membuka kembali pintu dan masuk, tapi sangat tidak bisa di pungkiri ia sangat ingin melihat pemuda raven itu. Saat sedang berkecamuk di hatinya apakah masuk lagi, memanggilnya, atu berlari melawatinya tiba-tiba Sasuke berbalik menghadap Hinata yang mematung. Mereka saling bertatapan dengan sama-sama tidak sadar kalau saat itu mereka bertatapan. Hinata yang kemudian tersadar lebih dulu kemudian membuang mukanya kesegala arah untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Sasuke.

"Ehemmm, aku sendirian. Maukah kau menemaniku sekedar berjalan melihat-lihat ombak malam?" tanya Sasuke yang membuat Hinata terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, selama sembilan tahun ini mereka saling kenal hanya satu atau dua kali mereka berinteraksi secara langsung. Dan selama itu pula baru kali ini Sasuke benar-benar berbicara kepadanya. Tak dapat di percaya.

"Eh?" Hinata dengan lugunya.

"Sendiri rasanya terlalu sepi. Hotel tempatku menginap tidak mengadakan acara seperti itu. Jadi aku tidak ada kegiatan."

Hinata yang kemudian terhipnotis hanya mengangguk dan kemudian berjalan kearah Sasuke. Mereka pun berjalan dalam diam yang diciptakan keduanya. Hinata masih tidak percaya dengan yang sedang berlangsung saat ini, mustahil rasanya bisa berada dengan jarak sedekat ini dengan seorang Sasuke yang selama sembilan tahun ini ia cintai tanpa bicara, berinteraksi, atau sebagainya. Ingin pula rasanya Hinata bertanya siapa gadis yang tadi bersamanya.

"Ano. Kemana kekasihmu?" Tanya Hinata yang berjalan agak di belakang Sasuke.

"Dia tidur di hotel. Kelelahan karena saat kami tiba ia langsung meminta menyisiri pantai ini. Namanya Karin."

'Demi Tuhan aku tidak menanyakan namanya, dan aku tidak ingin tahu itu bodoh.'

Remuk rasanya Hati Hinata dengan jawaban Sasuke yang tidak sedikit pun menampik bahwa gadis itu adalah kekasihnya. PadahaL Hinata berharap Sasuke akan menjawab "Kekasih? Dia sepupuku." Atau "Siapa? Aku tidak punya kekasih.". Ia tahan mati-matian air mata yang hendak jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Hinata berjalan lebih pelan dari sebelumnya, sehingga ia berjalan lebih jauh di belakang Sasuke sekarang, masih menunduk.

"Dari kapan kau berada di Bali?" Tanya Sasuke dingin tanpa menoleh kepada Hinata.

"…." Tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata.

Bughttt

"Ahhhh, Gomene Sasuke aku tidak melihat." Hinata menabrak Sasuke yang berbalik menghadapnya.

"Bagaimana kau melihat jika kau menunduk?"

"Gomene." Hinata seraya memegang keningnya menutup malu. Tanpa ia lihat Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Berjalan di sampingku, aku mengajakmu untuk menemaniku bukan sebagai bodyguardku." Menengok ke Hinata yang menunduk.

'Demi Tuhan aku bermimpi. Kami-sama, aku akan menangis sebentar lagi. Kenapa dengan orang ini? Kenapa dia melakukan ini. Aku tidak suka, Kami-sama. Aku tidak suka.'

"Sudah makan?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata hanya menggeleng.

"Kau begitu bukan karena berharap ku traktir kan? Ayo kita makan dulu." Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata yang membuat Hinata syok berat.

"Apa ini?" tanya Hinata.

"Siomay. Makanan Indonesia terbuat dari ikan tenggiri di campur terigu dan sagu. Ini sausnya namanya bumbu kacang terbuat dari kacang tanah di tumbuk lalu di giling bersama bumbu dapur lainnya kemudian di beri air." Menjelaskan sambil duduk di kursi panjang yang menghadap laut berdua dengan Hinata.

Hinata menatap kagum sambil tersenyum penuh arti kepada Sasuke. Yang di tatap justru merona malu karena merasa yang menatapnya begitu manis. Seperti mengulang sembilan tahun lalu sebelum mereka benar-benar jauh. Meski tidak saling berbicara namun Sasuke sangat suka melihat Hinata tertawa ataupun tersenyum. Kaduanya yang sama-sama tidak pintar dalam berkata-kata membuat mereka saling takut untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Kapan terakhir kita sedekat ini?" Sasuke membuka topik tanpa melihat kearah Hinata yang ada di samping kanannya.

"Eh? Aku tidak ingat kita pernah sedekat ini." Hinata mulai menikmati saat ini. Bersama dengan orang yang di cintainya, yang hampir hanya menjadi mimpinya bisa berbincang seperi saat ini.

"Emmm, kapan terakhir kita saling berbicara?"

Hinata menarik nafas dan meletakkan piring siomay di pangkuannya dan menatap kearah laut. "Aku pun hampir lupa kapan. Seingatku sembilan tahun lalu saat kau bilang ice creamku belepotan. Itu pun kau tidak langsung bicara padaku tapi ke Sakura."

"Benar, Kapan terakhir kali kita bertemu sebelum di Bali ini?"

"Emmm, Saat aku pulang kuliah menunggu Neji-nii di halte. Dan kau berhenti di toko buku di seberang halte." Masih menatap pantai.

"Salah."

"Eh?"

Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang kemudian Sasuke juga menoleh kearahnya. Jaraknya terlalu dekat. Terlalu jelas untuk mereka berdua melihat lawan bicaranya. Keduanya terdiam, saling mengagumi keindahan di depan penglihatannya. Mata onyx yang kelam, dingin, dan teduh terpampang jelas di depan Hinata. Begitu pun dengan Sasuke yang dengan leluasa menikmati keindahan mata bulan yang bersinar hangat di tempatnya.

Sasuke tersadar hampir dirinya lost control, segera ia kembali menatap laut dan memakan siomay. "Terakhir kita bertemu adalah di lapangan footsal, saat aku habis latihan dan kau hendak menonton kampusmu bertanding."

"Ahhhh iya benar. Kau ingat? Aku lupa. . heee"

'Mana mungkin aku lupa, dengan moment langka.' Batin Sasuke.

Setelah menghabiskan siomay mereka pun kembali berjalan menyusuri pantai berdua. Banyak memang turis-turis di situ yang berkegiatan "pribadi" di tempat umum namun tempat yang mereka lalui lebih bercahaya sehingga hanya beberapa orang saja yang melewatinya.

"Pakai ini." Sasuke mengalungkan sweaternya.

"Ah tidak usah. Aku tidak kedinginan kok. Justru sedikit gerah. Pakai saja." Tolak Hinata.

"Tetap saja angin malam itu tidak baik. Sudah pakai saja jangan bawel." Hinata hanya menuruti dengan terpaksa.

"Kau masih suka Manchester United?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu. Dan kau? Masih AC Milan?"

"Tidak berubah. Berarti kau masih suka sepakbola. Masih suka main bola?"

"Tentu sudah tidak lagi. Aku menjadi wanita anggun sekarang. Hehehe"

"Bohong. Itu betismu semakin besar."

"Apa? Enak saja." Hinata yang kemudian menutupi betisnya dengan sweater Sasuke.

"Lihat itu ada yang bermain bola api. Mau lihat aku main?"

"Emmmm apa tidak bahaya?" Hinata sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak, tenang saja. Ayo !" lagi-lagi Sasuke menarik Hinata. dan mereka pun kini ada di kerumunan orang-orang yang menonton. Setelah Sasuke berbicara dengan salah satu pemainnya Sasuke kembali kepada Hinata yang di tinggalnya. "Titip sepatuku ya. Lihat permainanku."

.

.

.

Di tempat barbeque teman-teman Hinata tersadar kalu Hinata belum juga hadir di tengah acara mereka. Namun Sakura yang memang tadi melihat Hinata berjalan bersama Sasuke mencoba memberitahu kawan lainnya kalau Hinata sudah ada acara dan akan baik-baik saja. Namun ia tidak bisa bilang kalau Hinata sedang bersama Sasuke karena mereka pasti akan marah. Mereka sudah sangat jengkel dengan Sasuke yang tidak pernah melihat Hinata, menurut mereka.

.

.

.

"Gooooooolllllllllllllll" Teriak penonton.

"This is for you." Kata Sasuke yang celebrate di depan Hinata.

Membuat Hinata yang semula bertepuk tangan dengan kencang langsung menghentikan kegiatannya kaget. Sasuke kembali kepada team dan bermain lagi. Setelah lima belas menitan bermain ia pun _udahan_, dan kembali kepada Hinata.

"Hosh hosh, bagaimana komentarmu sebagai pengamat sepak bola nona." Sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Emmmmm, performamu tidak bagus. Lebih bagus yang tadi pakai tali kepala merah putih. Tekniknya bagus. Siapa ya namanya?" Hinata yang sengaja bercanda, berjongkok di sebelah kanan Sasuke yang duduk berselonjor dengan ditopang tangan kanannya.

"Hyuuga Neji." Sasuke menarik poni hinata sedikit. Kemudian bangun.

"Ummmm itu kakak ku." Hinata ikut berdiri.

"Ayo pulang. Sudah malam. Bagaiman dengan gol ku?"

"Hanya satu ah. Tidak seru."

"Hei aku bermain hanya sebentar. Lagi pula aku dedikasikan gol itu untukmu, bukannya terimakasih." Sasuke tidak melihat Hinata yang merona, ia justru sibuk membersihkan pakaiannya.

"Untuk apa…" Hinata semakin geer.

"Terimakasih karena menemaniku jalan-jalan."

"Oh."

Kembali mereka berjalan dalam hening, tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan sedikitpun meski sebenarnya banyak yang mereka ingin tanyakan satu sama lain. Namun mereka begitu berhati-hati takut pertanyaannya akan menyakiti dirinya atau itu akan menyakitkan yang lain. Malam ini sangat kemajuan untuk mereka berdua, andai hubungan mereka baik-baik saja dari dulunya dan tidak ada yang bilang bahwa Hinata menyukai Sasuke. Malam ini pasti akan menuju suatu yang baik.

"Dulu Sakura pernah bilang emmm kau menitip salam untukku?" tanya Sasuke malu-malu.

"Ah? Tidak, aku tidak pernah mengirim salam untukmu. Sungguh."

"Oh" ada nada kekecewaan di sana.

Sunyi lagi. Keadaan ini bertahan sampai mereka di depan cottage Hinata. Kemana kehangatan tadi?

"Sudah sampai. Sepertinya acara barbeque sudah usai."

"Hu'um. Ini terimakasih." Seraya mengembalikan sweater Sasuke.

"Sama-sama. Terimakasih sudah menemaniku." Dijawab anggukan oleh Hinata dan kemudian Hinata hendak berbalik untuk masuk. "Ehh Ano Hinata. nomor telponmu?"

"Oh, masih yang dulu. Aku masuk dulu" Hinata pamit.

**Sasuke POV**

Aku hendak berjalan melewati cottage Hinata, tapi ada rasa enggan untuk menjauh. Keadaan tadi sungguh menyenangkan. Dia belum berubah, masih menyenangkan dan pemalu. Ternyata mengasikan mengobrol dengannya. Aku masih berdiri di depan cottagenya tanpa sadar aku bersandar di tembok di samping pintu. Masih ingin mendengar suaranya. Aku mendengar suaranya tapi dengan emosi yang berbeda.

"Sakura channnn, aku ini kenapa? Kenapa aku mau diajak jalan olehnya? Aku sangat menyukainya Sakura chan…. Hiks" Hinata memeluk Sakura.

"Hinata kau kenapa?" tanya Tenten, Ino, dan Temari bersamaan.

"Hikz hikz. Aku menyukai saat dia berdiri di depanku, dia duduk di sampingku, aku menyukai saat dia menatapku, aku menyukai setiap detik saat tadi aku jalan dengannya. Kenapa? Kenapa aku masih menyukainya Sakura chan? Bukankah aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak lagi mencintainya? Apalagi aku tahu dia telah mempunyai kekasih. Aku harus menyerah, Tolong yakinkan aku. Aku tidak lagi mencintainya. Hikz hikz hikz"

Aku mendengar dengan jelas, aku yakin Hinata berada di balik pintu ini. Hatiku sakit mendengarnya, aku tidak rela mendengarnya. Tanpa sadar air mataku menetes begitu saja. "Jangan lakukan itu Hinata. tetaplah mencintaiku. Ku mohon." Aku berkata sepelan mungkin dan berharap Hinata mendengarnya.

**Sasuke end POV**

"Kenapa?" tanya Tenten panik sambil meletakkan barbeque yang dia pegang tadi. Langsung menuju Hinata yang tengah di peluk Sakura dan sahabatnya yang lain.

"Hanya satu orang yang bisa membuat Hinata seperti ini." Kata Ino pelan.

"SASUKE? APA SASUKE HAH? SAMPAI KAPAN SIH HINATA KAU BODOH HAH? SASUKE LAGI SASUKE LAGI SASUKE LAGI. DI SINI PUN KAU MASIH MENGINGATNYA HAH. Dia di Jepang Hinata, di sini banyak yang lebih tampan darinya. dan lebih baik tentunya" Tenten emosi. Memang dari yang lainnya Tentenlah yang sudah muak dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengar itu jelas, jelas membuat dia muak. Dia kemudian pergi dari situ menuju hotelnya. Ia berjalan dengan kesal, kebodohan apa yang dia buat. Dia tidak ingin sangat tidak ingin itu terjadi, Hinata tidak lagi mencintainya. Tapi apa yang dia maksudkan? Bukankah egois. Dia tidak merelakan Hinata tidak mencintainya lagi, tapi dia tidak mau melepas Karin dan mencoba membalas perasaan Hinata.

"Kenapa hahhhh? Kenapa sekarang?" Sasuke berteriak dan menjambak rambutnya.

.

.

.

Beberapa waktu berselang, Sasuke pun sampai di kamarnya. Begitu banyak pikirannya. Ia harapkan bisa tertidur dan melupakan semua. Dan kembali lagi seperti lalu sebelum pertemuannya Hinata di Bali ini. Setelah masuk kamar hotelnya ia tidak langsung naik ke ranjangnya. Dia berdiri di depan pintu dan memandang gadis bersurai merah bata yang sedang tertidur pulas di atas kasurnya.

'Aku menyayanginya, tidak mungkin. Apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku yang mendekati Karin, aku menyayanginya. Meski ku akui ada unsur Hinata yang membuatku mendekatinya. Tapi saat ini? Aku sudah benar menyayanginya. Tapi Hinata? apa aku menyukainya…. Haaahhhh kenapa sekarang.'

Sasuke terus membatin sambil di tatapnya wanita yang sedang tertidur itu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya seperti menyerah akan sesuatu atau kecewa akan sesuatu. Ia berjalan pelan menuju kasur dan tidur di samping gadis itu. Ia tatap langit-langit kamarnya, memikirkan dan membayangkan kembali yang baru saja ia lakukan. Berjalan berdua dengan Hinata, entah kenapa itu sangat menyenangkan meski kebanyakan diam tapi atmosfernya sangat hangat. Mengingat lagi tadi saat ia menatap mata bulan itu, pertama kalinya dan sangat memabukkan. Bercandaannya dengan Hinata tadi, pertama kali dan sangat menyenangkan. Perbincangannya dengan Hinata tadi…. Ahh Sasuke tersadar sesuatu…

"Tentu. Dan kau? Masih AC Milan?"

Teriang suara Hinata saat mengatakan itu. 'Darimana dia tahu aku menyukai AC Milan? Selain tadi kita tidak pernah mengobrol intens sebelumnya. Bagaimana…' Sasuke membatin dan membuka matanya menyadari kejanggalan itu. Apa Hinata mencari tahu tentangnya?. Senyum mengembang di wajah pria stoic itu. Ia ambil handphonenya…

To : Hyuuga

Hinata, terimakasih sudah menemaniku jalan tadi. Aku harap kau bahagia di Bali ini, dulu aku berharap bisa datang ke sini bersamamu. Dulu, sembilan tahun lalu. Aku harap kau jangan berhenti mencintaiku, itu menyakitkanku. Jangan menangis lagi, tidurlah sudah malam. Selamat malam.

Sasuke baca berulang isi smsnya, tapi enggan juga ia mengklik tombol send. Lalu ia hapus semua isi smsnya itu.

To : Hyuuga

Terimakasih, sudah menemaniku jalan tadi. Good nite n sweet dream.

Sending sms.

Lalu ia buang handphonenya di atas desknya di samping ranjang begitu saja.

"Sasuke-kun, sudah pulang?" Karin dengan mengantuk mencoba memeluk Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya.

"Hn." Sasuke menoleh dan membiarkan Karin memeluknya.

"Dari mana? Tidak dengan gadis lain kan?" Karin manja.

"Hanya menonton permainan bola api dan sebentar mampir makan saja." Sasuke memeluk balik Karin.

Tiba-tiba saja Karin mencium bibir Sasuke. Sudah biasa Karin melakukannya. Ciuman singkat karena Sasuke menyudahi ciuman itu.

"Maaf aku membangunkanmu." Sasuke berkata pelan.

"Tidak apa. Ummm, kita sudah jauh dari Jepang dan hanya berdua." Karin mengelus-elus dada bidang Sasuke yang terbalut Kaos biru lautnya. "Bukankah ini moment yang pas untuk kita? Jika kau menginginkanku aku siap." Kata Karin sambil menelusupkan tangannya ke bagian perut sixpack Sasuke.

"Karin, Sudahlah. Kau tidur lagi yah. Aku pun sudah mengantuk." Sasuke mengerti maksud pembicaraan Karin. Bukan kali ini saja Karin mencoba merayunya.

"Kau selalu begitu. Kau tidak pernah menyentuhku lebih, sebenarnya kau menyayangiku tidak sih Sasuke-kun?" Karin menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke. "Berapa tahun kita berpacaran dan sekalipun kau tidak pernah mengajakku bercinta." Karin menumpahkan amarahnya dan menangis.

Sasuke merengkuhnya dan memelukknya hangat. "Aku menyayangimu, tapi bukan dengan itu aku membuktikan sayangku. Aku tanya, apa kau pernah melakukannya pada pacarmu sebelum aku?"

Karin menggeleng dalam dekapan Sasuke. Sasuke mengelus surai merah itu dengan kasih "Nah, maka dari itu. Aku tidak mau melukaimu. Aku akan menjagamu."

"Tapi, teman-temanku sudah melakukan 'itu' semua. Hikz" kata Karin lirih.

"Biarkan saja. Kau harus berbeda. Aku menyayangimu yang seperti pertama bertemu lugu, lemah, dan cantik. Bukan seperti teman-temanmu."

Mendengar penuturan itu Karin memeluk Sasuke erat dan kembali tertidur di dalam dekapan pemuda Uchiha itu.

Drrrttt Drrrtttt

Dengan hati-hati Sasuke mengambil handphonenya yang bergetar agar tidak membangunkan Karin yang sedang ia dekap.

From : Hyuuga

Sama-sama Sasuke. Nice dream too.

Setelah membaca pesan itu kemudian Sasuke menghapusnya dan menghapus kotak keluarnya untuk Hinata tadi. Lalu ia letakkan lagi handphonenya ke desk itu dan berusaha ikut tidur bersama Karin.

.

.

.

TBC

Hummmm, ngebut bikinnya karena minggu depan dan kedepan-depannya lagi akan sulit mampir k FFn. Jadi chap dpan lama yah. . hehe. Semoga chap dua ini bisa di senangi. .^^

Arigatou sama readers yang udah bersedia riview d fic q ini.

.16718979 : Terimakasih Ripiunya. . ini saya lanjut, smoga bisa di terima.

Echi chan : Ga pisah say, mreka belum pernah jadian. Iya ngapain sih ada Karin, nyebelin. . huh. Thx yah Echi. .

Wely : sama oh no for SasuKarin. . hehe thx nee chan

Yafa mut : ini saya lanjut. . smoga bisa di terima.

Bluerose : Aku juga mau ke Bali kalo mereka ada di sana. . hehe ini sya udah lanjut yah. .

Anne Garbo : Heeee, trimasih Anin. . ini udah di jawab yah apa Sasu dah tau atau belumnya.

Tomo-chan s : Trimasih dah klik Fav dan ripiu fic q. . slam kenal dr sya tomo-chan s ^0^

Guest : ini saya updte. . gmn?

n : Heee, ia sengaja cz takut kangen sm FFn nanti. . dan ini sya updte lg cz minggi dpan dn entah brp minggu k dpan pst akan snagt sibuk. . hehe mksh yah. Bdw Author Violeta yg mna? Fic'y apa? Cyp tw nt bsa jd sensei q dy nnti. . hee

Aisanoyuri : di tunggu ajah yah. . mksh bnyk yah Ai. . hehe

Terimaksih ntk semuanya. . terus berikan kritik dna saran ntk saya. Karna saya masih berusaha ntk lebih baik ke depannya.

Don't Forget

RIVIEW


End file.
